The Hole
Note This is a parody based on this story: http://www.scaryforkids.com/black-dot/ This is not real, creepypastas aren't real. And this is related to Minecraft, but it isn't really related at the same time. The story My Minecraft world was being sucked into a strange-looking hole with black and purple spots inside, the hole gradually got bigger and stronger. I tried to run away but the hole sucked me in. I grabbed onto blades of grass and trees. But my efforts were in vain, I was sucked up into the hole. I was disappearing, atom by atom. I shot up and saw my surroundings. My bedroom, I was sitting on my bed. It was all a dream, I went out and got ready to go to school. I was so tired, I could barely go outside. I finally got to the bus and rode the way. But I decided to not tell anyone about this nightmare. "It's only a nightmare, I will have a great dream tomorrow." I kept saying to myself. I got to school and went to class. It was a boring class. I finally got to recess. "HI man! Aren't you glad tomorrow is Saturday?" One of my friends said. "I guess, I wanna go home and get some sleep" I replied "ok. Remember, next Monday is winter break!" I finally got home and did chores and homework. The next 2 days, I have been having the same dream. They were getting worse every day. First, it was in a Minecraft world, then on a mountain, and on a very small block of dirt and mud in the middle of the sky. I was starting to get used to the nightmares, and I recorded the days it happens. They only happen on the 7th, 8th, 9th, and 24th. So I got ready for the nightmares. And. then, they stopped as mysteriously as they started. No more nightmares! I realized it was already winter break, I played Minecraft with no worries. I had no stressfulness and no negative thoughts. But then, 2 years later, I began to have the nightmare again, but this time, I was in a white room with the same hole I saw in my other nightmares. It started getting bigger, and bigger, and bigger. I tried to run away but there was no exit. I was sucked in again. I shot up. Still in my bed. This one was worse than before. I decided to do the same thing I did before. List the days when the nightmare happened. But these nightmares were more common than before. About 25 days a month. I couldn't take it anymore and I went to the doctor's office. I told him about the nightmare. And he gave me some pills that might help me against the nightmares. I didn't have the nightmares. I was free! I took meds each day can they stopped. I went to the Doctor's office to thank him. But he wasn't there. A person came by and I asked him where the doctor was. He said that the doctor died of cancer a few days ago. No one knows why he got cancer. It just happened. That night, the nightmares went up again. I suffered from these nightmares for three weeks. Until I couldn't take it anymore, the pills stopped working for some reason. I was mentally and physically tired. Then, I finally told my dad, he said it was just a nightmare. It was ok. I got another night of good sleep. The nightmares came back after a week. My dad was nowhere to be found. He was at work. When I turned on the TV, there was dad's workplace, crumbled down to ashes. Everyone survived, except my dad. This was not a coincidence. The people I told my nightmares to die of something. And I get a good night's sleep for a week. So now I told you. Good night! Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Dragon981